


If I Don't Do It

by ElectroSophistaFunky



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, More tags later, Pregnant Leslie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroSophistaFunky/pseuds/ElectroSophistaFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's out of town and Harvey is looking forward to a quiet, lazy little weekend, however, he may come to realize that there will always be a Gordon around to keep him on his toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey sat at his desk, sulking more than he would admit. Jim was out of town for the weekend. Since he was president of the union now he had to go to these meetings every so often now. Without the younger detective at the desk opposite his Harvey felt a little lonely. Then again, on the upside, he wasn't getting shot at. That would make for a fantastic weekend of laying around and doing absolutely nothing. Maybe get laid, but that would be time he didn't want to spend. Harvey's mind filled with fantasies of naps on his couch and movies for a whole two days. Two days.

Lost in his little daydream, Barnes approached, briskly at first, but then he slowed up, observing the detective's strangely peaceful expression. The captain eventually cleared his throat to capture Harvey's attention.

"Cap! I left a sticky note-"

"Saw it, but not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harvey didn't really have a response, as per usual with Barnes, he just shrugged.

"With Detective Gordon out for a few days you take a few yourself," Barnes continued.

Harvey looked at him skeptically, "did I do something?"

"No, I just think you should have a few days in which you are not a detective."

"You want me on vacation?"

"Yes."

"Deal. Later."

Harvey wasn't going to question it any further. He stood, pulling on his coat and hat. He made sure he had what he needed and gave a nod to Barnes.

"Monday, Bullock."

"Not a problem."

Harvey rounded a corner or two and was out the door. His Dionysian smile curved along his lips while he walked through the garage, crossing through to his car. The list of things he needed was already forming in his mind. Beer, milk, whiskey, honey, all the tacos, and a run to go rent some movies he'd been wanting to see. _Hell, I could go to a cinema._ A few days off was just what he needed. His bones ached for it as he neared his car. But then he heard something and turned to see a familiar face near. She was leaning against her own car and not looking so hot at all.

"Thompkins."

"Detective Bullock, hi."

"You alright?"

"Oh, ah, I'll be fine," she had a hand on her stomach and grit her teeth a little.

"Nope, wrong answer, Doc," Harvey was already near. Once he got to her he took one of her arms and put it around his shoulders, holding her hand in place on his shoulder while his other arm wrapped along her back. She tried to shoo him away, but she felt a little too heavy to walk to she gave in. He got her to the passenger's side.

"Keys," he requested and she handed them over, trying to assure him she could drive and she just needed to go home and lie down. Harvey, on the other hand, had seemingly come in touch with some dormant paternal instinct in him. He seemed to know exactly what he needed to do.

"Alright, baby momma, what's your lady-baby-stuff doctor's address?"

Just because he knew what needed to happen didn't mean he knew much about it.


	2. Lady-Baby-Stuff

" _Lady-baby-stuff?_ "

"Yeah, _lady-baby-stuff_."

Lee couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, though her laugh was followed by a shot of pain through her.  Harvey turned her engine, shifted gear, and quickly took off with her.

"See, she doesn't like it when you laugh at me."

" _She?_ "

"I dunno, I just figure she's a girl."

"Why is that?" Lee hissed the question through her teeth.

"A hunch.  Where's your doctor?"

"Victory and 23rd."

"Might wanna call ahead."

"You're right."

Lee exhaled deeply before searching for her phone through her bag and pockets.  Once retrieved she called her doctor's office, citing that she needed to see her right away.  They had an appointment cancel a little while ago and she let them know she was not feeling well.  After two minutes she was off the phone.  She looked over to Harvey.

"You think I should call Jim?"

"Well, that's your call.  Is it as bad as you look right now."

Lee gave him a more annoyed look at that comment than she probably intended.  Harvey glanced over to her during her pause.

"Eh-" he started, looking back to the road with a guilty look.

"I'll call him if something _actually is wrong_.  It could be nothing."

"And _if it is something_ he'll be mad at both of us for not calling sooner," Harvey chimed, sarcastically feigning excitement.  

Lee looked at him with furrowed brow and folded arms.  He glanced over eventually, after her silence had gone longer than expected, once again.  He looked back to the road, once more, with that guilty look.

"Well," he started, "I'm right, right?"

"Yes.  Don't worry, if it comes to that I can leave you off the hook."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure."

"That's nice of you, but it's alright.  I'll take the fall with you."

Lee smiled, relaxing her posture a little more.  She sighed as she stared at the road ahead while he drove.  She thought about Jim, work, and now Harvey.  She turned her head to him again after a little while and just watched him drive.  When she first started seeing Jim, and after Harvey so quickly figured out the paramour, she had a sense that Harvey was in some way jealous.  She thought it was kind of sweet, a big, old curmudgeon like Harvey protective of his younger friend and partner.  He didn't take long to warm up to her, Jim even informed her of the time Harvey warned him not to screw it up with her.  

"What's up?"  Harvey had finally noticed her watching him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I know I'm ugly, but you don't have to stare," he quipped as they finally pulled up at the door of her doctor's office.  "Why don't you head in from here and I'll go park it across the street?"

"Thank you, Detective."

"I'll see you in a minute."

_He's coming in?_


	3. Power

_She's been in there for half an hour. What kind of lollipop guild bullshit is going on here? I don't know why I'm here. Why am I here? Why am I in this office? It's warm in here, really warm._ Harvey's arms were folded, his shoulder blades against the back of the chair he sat in. There were about a dozen women in the room and one Harvey Bullock. He didn't know what to do. What made it worse were the models and the posters of the lady-baby-stuff. The only seat available to him had been right next to a table with models of female reproductive organs.  _This is a nightmare, I was going to get beer and not do anything._  

"Are you with someone?  You look like you're worried."

The woman sitting next to Harvey was leaned back in her seat, purse in her lap.  She appeared to work in an office, wearing a tasteful three piece suit.  Harvey straightened up a little, looking at her.

"Uh, sort of.  Work buddy out of town, brought his lady here.  She's knocked up, but not feelin' so good."

She smiled, impressed with him she displayed it with the tilt of her head.  "That's wonderful of you.  I hope everything is alright with her."

Harvey blushed a little, "thanks.  Me too."  He paused and glanced back over to the models of the organs.  He pointed at them with his thumb as he looked back to the lady on his left, again. "That's kinda, eh, it's just, I get that it's, y'know, your, uh, system there, but I guess the power it possesses just eludes me."

The woman laughed aloud, covering her mouth to stifle her giggle.  The other women in the room, looking at their phones, filling out paperwork, reading magazines, most of them looked up and over to the two of them, a couple scowled, most just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.  Harvey grinned a little as she kept laughing and trying to stop laughing at the same time.  Leaning back again, he placed his left elbow on his chair and his left fist balled up against his lips, a grin still very apparent behind it.

"Oh, that made my day, I'll remember that.  I honestly can't tell if you're just being profound about womanhood or if you're trying to pick me up."

"Nothing in my life could have ever prepared me to pick up a woman in an OB-GYN office, so let's just go with profound."

She smiled again and shook her head, wanting to laugh again, but managing to keep it back.  A nurse came from behind a door and called out the name Bonheur.  She pulled something from her bag and handed it to him.  It was her card.  He pocketed it and stood with her as she stood to walk over.

"Well, I've got to go make sure everything is still in order.  See you around, and again, I hope all goes well with your friend."

She waved goodbye and he returned the gesture, watching her walk away.  He sat down again and earned himself a few looks from women waiting in the room again.  He sat for another ten minutes before Lee walked out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all needed this.


End file.
